PCT Application WO 02/044126 to G. Hamilton et al. describes bisubstituted carbocyclic cyclophilin binding compounds for use in certain medical disorders. Compounds 32, 33, 37, 38 and 41 therein are as follows:

PCT Application WO 02/059080 to Wu et al. describes trisubstituted carbocyclic cyclophilin binding compounds for use in certain medical disorders. Compound 53 therein is as follows:
